


Power-Up

by SweetAleSam



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adivina el personaje..., Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAleSam/pseuds/SweetAleSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sentía tan... ¿incomodo? Ni si quiera sabia como sentirse en esos momentos cuando lo vio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power-Up

Y ahí se encontraba el. Simplemente atónito, la única palabra que podría describir su posición actual.

Viendo a el actual joven al frente de sus ojos.

Sinceramente no se lo podía creer.

¡Joder!

Ni si quiera era el momento adecuado para andar pensando en la apariencia de su camarada, había un jodido gigante que se autoproclamaba “enviado de dios” el cual prácticamente era invencible.

Pero es que era inevitable.

Si es que acababa de ver como se transformaba de niño a… esto. Un hombre hecho y derecho, alto, simpático y atractivo. Y todo en menos de un minuto.

Si ella hubiese podido haber visto esto, se habría desmayado de aquel impacto mental que habría recibido con aquella imagen.

Pero es que simplemente no podía, su mente, no podía procesar toda aquella información en forma de imágenes que pasaban por su cerebro, ni  mucho menos ya que había pasado tan rápido.

-Así que… los chistes de mi altura se quedaron “cortos”- Esa voz… era el mismo tono de voz pero más profundo, masculino y maduro, le dio un escalofrió el solo haberlo escuchado-je… es tan malo que es bueno-dijo lo último para sí mismo, que sinceridad, al parecer su carácter no había cambiado para nada.

-Basta, por favor- No podía, sencillamente no.

Pobre Byakuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a aquella personita que me imploró por hacer este one-shot hasta que me animé a hacerlo.


End file.
